never thought it would happen
by jessbella17
Summary: what if something happend to edwards self control in bella's room after her birthday party? would that change how things turned out? what does bella do? how does edward react? not the best sumary ever but check it out. you just might like it.
1. amazing night B pov pt1

**N/A: This starts after Bella's birthday party in New Moon in her bedroom.**

**S.M. owns it not me.**

"Remember how I decided that I wanted you to _not _ignore my birthday?" I asked quickly, hoping it wasn't too clear that I was trying to distract him.

"Yes," he agreed, wary.

"Well, I was thinking, since it's still my birthday, that I'd like you to kiss me again."

"You're greedy tonight."

"Yes, I am-but please, don't do anything you don't want to do," I added, piqued.

He laughed, and then sighed. "Heaven forbid that I should do anything I don't want to do," he said in a strangely desperate tone as he put his had under my chin and pulled my face up to his.

The kiss began much the same as usual-Edward was as careful as ever, and my heart began to overreact like it always did. And then something seemed to change. Suddenly his lips became much more urgent, his free hand twisted into my hair and held my face securely to his. And, though my hands tangled in his hair, too, and though I was clearly beginning to cross his cautious lines, for once he didn't stop me. His body was cold through the thin quilt, but I crushed myself against him eagerly.

When he stopped it was abrupt; he pushed me way with gentle, firm hands.

I collapsed back onto my pillows, gasping, my head spinning. Something tugged at my memory, elusive, on the edges.

"Sorry," he said, and he was breathless, too. "That was out of line."

"I don't mind," I panted.

He surprised me by growling at me. "God, Bella, do you have any idea how much I want you right now?"

I moved my hand to cup his cheek. "I know how much I want you." I said moving closer to him.

Suddenly he grabbed me around the waist and pulled me towards him. He pressed himself into me. When he did that, I felt his erection against my thigh.

"Just imagine what you're felling, but multiple it ten times." a shiver ran though me, at his words -not from the cold but from the pleasure-and settled in the pit of my stomach.

"Oh, Edward," I moaned rubbing my thigh against his erection.

"God, Bella, I want you_ so_ much!" he growled attacking my neck with open mouth kisses.

"Then just take me," I whispered huskily in his ear, surprising myself at my courage.

He didn't say anything just let out a low growl. He brought his hands to cradle my face and kissed me gently, then deepening the kiss, tracing his tough over my bottom lip, begging me for an entrance I happily gave him without hesitation. While his hand went down to my neck, to move my hair out of the way and over my shoulder. He left my mouth and he started kissing my neck again to let me catch my breath, while his hands continued to go down my arm, tracing down my waist and along my hip. He went further down to my thigh then moving painfully slowly towards my inner thigh and my very wet and heated.

I stopped breathing. This wasn't the kind of thing he usually allowed. I felt ecstatic. Was this really happening? I thought.

I moaned while he growled, loudly, as his fingers brushed gently, but firmly along my very hot and aching core.

"God, Bella, I-I-I can't take it any longer!" he practically yelled, making me moan loudly again. I couldn't talk but I felt very, very brave right now-or maybe it was just my urgent urges that made me do it but either way-his shirt was pulled off in less time that was possible, for me at least. My hands tracing down is perfectly sculpted chest. His muscles flexing and twitching my hands. I loved that they did that knowing it was my hands making them twitch and tense.

"Bella…" he groaned.

For a second I thought he was going to stop but he yanked my shirt off roughly, and I was glad that I hadn't worn a bra to bed. He wasn't being to careful but I knew that if we continued like this, it wasn't going to last very long but God did I want this, but I also wanted this to last not just for me for him too. I wanted this to be memorable for both of us.

"Edward…" I started breathlessly, "Edward, baby I think we should … OH, JESUS CHRIST!" I screamed. His perfect long fingers that were playing with my underwear a second ago were suddenly buried deep inside me. I didn't even realize he had taken them off. But I didn't give a shit; I was lost in the feeling of pure bliss as his fingers plunged deeply in and out of me.

"Oh, Edward, Fucking Edward…" I couldn't talk, I couldn't think, I couldn't even remember my own name. All I knew and cared about for that matter was Edward.

I thought this feeling of him touching me couldn't get any better but then his mouth went down trailing hot-well cool really but very hot to me-wet open mouth kisses to my breasts to kiss and suck on my breasts and nipples. He started nipping and gently biting on and around my nipples, getting harder and rougher. I probably should have been scared that he was biting this hard but I didn't care, it felt to good to care.

He pulled away and I thought I had heard him say "mine" as he growled lightly leaving my breasts continuing with his kisses till I felt him lick my wet folds as he pulled out his fingers from in me. I gasped wildly as his long cool tong plunged deep inside me. Oh Jesus this is even better than his fingers. I thought amazed.

"Oh, fuck Edward, so good… don't stop… please… more… oh God … _YES!_" I didn't know what he did but hiss tong was hitting a spot inside me that I didn't even know I had till now. He moved his hand up to one of my breasts and started rubbing and massaging it very fast and rough but God did it feel good. Tension and shocks of pleaser that were literately painful were going though my body and settling in the pit of my stomach. I couldn't take it any more.

"Edward, shit… fuck… Jesus… please… oh God, Edward, _please_… I… can't… please…" I didn't know what I was asking for but I guess he did because he moved his one of his hands from my breasts and down to my very sensitive spot down their rubbing it then_ finally_ pinching it making me explode in his mouth.

He licked me all up not letting any go to waist. When he was done he came up to me and laid beside me letting me catch my breath. When I was finally breathing evenly I turned to him, smiling, hugely like a dork, but again I didn't care. I looked in his eyes and was surprised, they were hungry, and that's when I realized he didn't get as much as me out of what just happened.

"Edward…" I started but he cut me off with a loving, passionate but urgent kiss. I tasted something other than him in my mouth, wondering what it was for a second after realizing it was me. Maybe I should have grossed me out but it tasted good combined with his taste and it turned me on even more. I moaned into his mouth as he started playing with one of my nipples. But I couldn't get distracted it was his turn. I pulled away reluctantly.

"Baby it's your turn," I said huskily. Running my hands down his chest stopping at his belt buckle.

**N/A: This is my first fanfic. ever so may not be good but I'd like too know what you think .**

**Reviews are appreciated. Should I continue? Please let me know.**

**Thanks. **


	2. amazing night E pov pt1

**N/A: This starts after Bella's birthday party in New Moon in her bedroom.**

**S.M. owns it not me.**

"Remember how I decided that I wanted you to _not _ignore my birthday?" she asked quickly, clearly hoping to distract me.

"Yes," I agreed, wary.

"Well, I was thinking, since it's still my birthday, that I'd like you to kiss me again."

"You're greedy tonight."

"Yes, I am-but please, don't do anything you don't want to do," she added, piqued.

I laughed, and then sighed. "Heaven forbid that I should do anything I don't want to do," I said in a desperate tone as I put my hand under her chin and pulled her face up to mine.

The kiss began much the same as usual-I was as careful as ever, and her heart began to overreact like it always did. And then something seemed to change. Suddenly my lips became much more urgent, my free hand twisted into her hair and held her face securely to mine. And, though her hands tangled in my hair, too, and though she was clearly beginning to cross my cautious lines, for once I didn't stop her. I didn't want to stop her. I knew my body was cold through the thin quilt, but she crushed herself against me eagerly.

Then I stopped, it was abrupt; I pushed her way with gentle, firm hands.

She collapsed back onto her pillows, gasping. She looked like she was concentrating on something. Hopefully she didn't remember the time I kissed her when I had to go and find James. Because I had to leave again but remembering how I felt that day was killing me, and I had to do it again. I didn't think I could. But I had to, for her own safety.

"Sorry," I said, and I was breathless, too. "That was out of line."

"I don't mind," she panted.

I surprised her and myself by growling. "God, Bella, do you have any idea how much I want you right now?"

She moved her hand to cup my cheek. "I know how much I want you." She said moving closer to me.

I grabbed her around the waist and pulled her towards me. I pressed myself into her. When I did that, she felt my erection against her thigh.

"Just imagine what you're felling," I said unintentionally seductive, "but multiple it ten times." a shiver ran though her, at my words and I doubt it was from the cold.

"Oh, Edward," she moaned rubbing her thigh against my extremely hard erection.

"God, Bella, I want you_ so_ much!" I growled attacking her neck with open mouth kisses.

"Then just take me," she whispered huskily in my ear. Now it was my turn to shiver, surprising me by her courage and the unmistakable need in her voice.

I didn't say anything just let out a low growl. I brought my hands to cradle her face and kissed her gently not wanting to give her the wrong impression but them I thought this was going to be the last time I was going to be like this whit her, so I deepening the kiss, tracing my tough over her bottom lip, begging for an entrance she happily gave me, without hesitation. While kissing her my hand went down to her neck, to move her hair out of the way and over her shoulder. I left her delicious mouth and started kissing her neck again to let her catch her breath, while I let my hands continued to go down her arm, tracing down to her perfect waist and along her hip. I went further down to her thigh then moving painfully slowly towards her inner thigh and to her very wet and heated core.

She stopped breathing. This wasn't the kind of thing I usually allowed. But if I really was leaving I was going to make the best of it, even if it was only going to hurt us both more, but I wanted to show her how much I loved her, this way, that there was nothing I wouldn't do for her, though she would forget that instantly when I hurt her and left her tomorrow.

She moaned while I growled loudly as my fingers brushed gently, but firmly along her very hot and aching core.

"God, Bella, I-I-I can't take it any longer!" I practically yelled, making her moan loudly again. I couldn't take it anymore but I wanted to ask her if she was sure though I knew the answer would be yes. I felt warm delicate hands tracing down my chest. My muscles flexing and twitching at her touch. I loved that her hands were making me twitch and tense. That they were the only hands that could do that to me.

"Bella…" I groaned.

For a second I thought she was going to stop but she was waiting for me to do something, so yanked her shirt off roughly, not being to careful because I wanted to make this good and I saw she was glad that she hadn't worn a bra to bed and that I wasn't being to careful but I knew that if we continued like this, it wasn't going to last very long but God did I want this, but I also wanted this to last not just for me for her too. I wanted this to be memorable for both of us. So I decided to pleasure her first then worry about me later.

"Edward…" she started breathlessly, "Edward, baby I think we should … OH, JESUS CHRIST!" she screamed when my long fingers, that were playing with her underwear a second ago, were suddenly buried deep inside her. I don't think she even realize I had taken them off. But I didn't give a shit; I was lost in the feeling of my fingers being plunged deeply in and out of her, she was so hot and tight I couldn't wait to be inside of her fully.

"Oh, Edward, Fucking Edward…" she couldn't talk, couldn't think strait. I was glad. I didn't have any experience in this department but I had seen movies and I was trying to imitate them and was glad to be doing it right so I could pleaser my beautiful angle.

I thought this feeling of me touching her couldn't get any better but then my mouth went down trailing cool, wet open mouth kisses to her breasts and to suck nipples. I started nipping and gently biting on and around her nipples, getting harder and rougher. I probably should have been scared that I was biting this hard but I didn't care, it felt to good to care.

I pulled away and muttered "mine" as I growled lightly leaving her breasts, continuing with my kisses till I licked her wet folds as I pulled out my fingers from in her. She gasped wildly as my long cool tong plunged deep inside her. Oh Jesus she tastes so fucking good. Why didn't I do this before? I thought.

"Oh, fuck Edward, so good… don't stop… please… more… oh God … _YES!_" I didn't know what I did but I wanted to go in deeper and taste more of her that I tarted hitting a spot inside her that I didn't even know she had till now. I moved my hand up to one of her breasts and started rubbing and massaging it very fast and rough.

"Edward, shit… fuck… Jesus… please… oh God, Edward, _please_… I… can't… please…" I didn't know what she was asking for but I guess she wanted to release and all her cursing was making me even more painfully hard so I moved one of my hands from her breasts and down to her bundle of nerves and again imitated the movies and started rubbing circles around it then pinching it. As soon as I did that she exploded in my mouth. I licked her up not wanting to waste a single drop.

When I was done I came up next to her and lay besides her letting her catch her breath. When she was finally breathing evenly she turned to me, smiling, hugely like a little innocent girl but she wasn't so innocent any more. She looked in my eyes and was surprised; she probably saw that I was still in need of her badly.

"Edward…" she started but I cut her off with a loving, passionate but urgent kiss. I still tasted her in my mouth, and kissing her with that extra taste was amazing. It was strangely erotic and she liked it, if it were possible I grew even harder. She moaned into my mouth as I started playing with one of her nipples. I was getting inpatient but I was loving this kiss it wasn't like any other. She pulled away seeming reluctant.

"Baby it's your turn," she said huskily. Running her hands down my chest stopping at my belt buckle.

**N/A: This is my first fanfic. ever so may not be good but I'd like too know what you think .**

**Reviews are appreciated. Should I continue? Please let me know.**

**Thanks. **


	3. amazing night E pov pt2

**N/A: This is my first fanfic. ever so may not be good. My boyfriend helped me out with this chapter so thanks to him! Enjoy!**

**S.M. owns it not me.**

"_Baby it's your turn." _

When she said those words I almost came right then and there. Slowly she unbuckled my belt and undid my button. I felt her hand skim lightly over my straining bulge. I shuddered and growled loudly at her touch.

"Ung…" was all I could manage to get out.

She looked up at me though her long lashes silently asking for permission. As if I wouldn't give it to her. I thought. I nodded quickly letting her know it was okay. She unzipped me and pulled down my pants and boxers together, letting my arousal spring free. She stayed still for a moment and I was afraid she was going to stop. She couldn't stop, we'd come this far and I was not going back now. But then she licked her lips unconsciously. I growled/groaned wanting her to lick _me_ up and down. It was like she had read my mind because as soon as I thought it her tongue was flat against the under side of my dick. I gripped at the bed sheets and thrashed my head wildly from side to side as my hips bucked without permission.

"Oh shit…" I yelled as she circled her tongue around my tip taking it in her mouth and circling it again. She repeated this several times before she took me in her mouth completely.

"Oh… my… fucking… God…" the feeling of her mouth licking and sucking me was indescribable. It felt so good again I thought, why hadn't we done this before?

"Mmm…" she hummed against my cock. Jesus Christ that felt so good.

"Again, do that again." I moaned loudly.

"Mmm…" she hummed again as she slipped me further in her sweat little mouth making me hit the back of her throat and then she swallowed making me go crazy. I couldn't stop myself even if I wanted to, as I reached down and grabbed a fistful of her hair, gripping tightly, helping her move the speed I wanted, she complied without hesitation, moving faster.

"Oh God, oh shit… fuck… Bella…so…_GOOD!_" I screamed. I thought I felt her smirk and when I opened my eyes to look down at her I saw I was right, she was looking at me through her long lashes and I knew I couldn't hold on much longer.

"Fuck Bella, I… c-c-can't… hold on… much… longer…" I struggled to get the words out. As gasped out the last word I felt Bella's teeth graze my cock when she went up again. Oh fuck. So. Good. Was all I could think. I couldn't even get the words out. I thought this feeling couldn't any better, but then she move one of her hands that were caressing my thighs to stoke the part of me her mouth couldn't reach, while her other hand went down to massage my balls. Just when I thought I was going to literately die of need. My sweet angle gave me my sweet and blissful release. With one last stoke of my Bella's hand and mouth and a gentile squeeze of my balls I came in my baby's waiting mouth.

"Oh, fuck Bella, I love you!" I yelled as I came, hard.

She swallowed all of me just like I did her. When she was done she came up and lay next to me and snuggled in to my chest. I rapped my arms around her and held her tightly to my side.

"Mmm…" she sighed and I couldn't help my dick from twitching as I remembered how it felt when she did that with my in her mouth.

"You taste so good baby," she sighed again.

I groaned but then realized she sounded sleepy "Are you tired love?" I asked hoping the answer was no, I wasn't done yet.

"Oh no, I am not done with you yet." She exclaimed. I couldn't help the smug smirk that came to my face and the thrill that went strait to my growing arousal.

"Good," I said, "because I am certainly not done with you either." She shivered as I finished. Then as wicked grin came to her beautiful face as she moved to straddle me.

"Well then, lets get started." She said with a sexy smirk. I growled as I attacked her lips.

**N/A: I'd like too know what you think.**

**Reviews are appreciated. Should I continue? Please let me know.**

**Did you like my boyfriend's chapter? Let him know.**

**Thanks. **


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A: This is my first fanfic. ever so may not be good. Enjoy!**

**Thanks for all the hits, alerts, and favorites guys but I'd really like to know if it's good or not. So please review and tell me. **

**S.M. owns it not me.**

"Good," he said, "because I am certainly not done with you either." I shivered as he finished. Then I smiled at him before moving to straddle him.

"Well then, let's get started." I said still smiling. He growled and attacked my lips.

I reached up and wove my hands into his beautiful hair. I felt his hands cup my face slowly tracing down my neck, shoulders lightly skimming the sides of my breasts making me moan and rock my hips letting his length part my extremely wet folds.

"Ung… ugh… Bella…God." He grunted. I smiled to myself loving knowing that I was the only girl (hopeful the only one ever) to make him feel like this. His hands moved faster till they rested on my hips.

"What are you smirking at?" he grunted out.

"Just…"my sentence was lost in a moan.

With his hands he helped me rock my hips, making me move faster. God this feels so good. I thought. His tip was grazing at my entrance and boy o' boy did it feel good.

"Oh Bella, if… you… don't… stop… soon… I'm… going… to… oh… to… late…God Bella." He did a mixture of a moan and a growl at the same time making me go crazy and fall over the edge.

"Jesus Edward!" I screamed.

I felt him. I felt his sperm. It was cool and smooth. I loved it!

I moved my hands and traced his perfect chest. I rested me hands on his abs and slid down a bit till I was laying down on his chest.

"Bella as good as that felt. I would really like to make love to you now." he said in an unintentionally seductive voice.

I shivered at his words. I didn't want to stop but I kept worrying about what was going to happen. What if I wasn't good at it? What if I made a fool of myself? What if he didn't like it? What if he left me? What if? I couldn't think like this right now. I'm here, he's here, we're here, we're naked, and I'm going to do this.

I was afraid my voice would betray me so I just nodded. He rolled us over gently till I was on my back. He placed his hands on either side of my face to support his weight but I could still feel his cool body on mine. He leaned down to kiss me and when our lips met all my fears went away, they seemed silly now, this is Edward, and he loves me. This is as new to him as it is to me. I love him. He is my one and only. I want this. I'm the one who was practically throwing myself at him and now here I am worrying about stupid, inconsequential things, when I'm going to get what I wanted for so long. Be broke the kiss to give me some air but I didn't want to stop kissing him; I didn't care about stupid air. I grabbed his face and pulled it towards me, I captured his lips with mine. I could feel him smiling at my eagerness, I smiled too.

The kiss started out a slow loving kiss but then turned into more, a hot urgent, heated kiss. I didn't mine on bit. He shifted on top of me and positioned himself at my entrance. This time I had to break the kiss with a gasp but I kept him as close to me as possible, bringing his face to the side of my face. He started to kiss my neck.

He slowly slid into to me. It felt good more than good but I held my breath till he was completely inside me. When he was, I let it out slowly, then moaned. I think he might of held his breath too because he let out a huge breath and moaned as well. It thought it was going to hurt because someone once told me that the first time hurt but I didn't feel any pain at all, I did feel a little, kind of pinch like thing but it was over as soon as I felt it. I was glad so like this I could really enjoy it without any discomfort.

He slid out slowly, all the way, I whimpered at the loss of him in me. I did not like it, did not feel right, him being away for even a second, it felt wrong. But thank God he didn't make this feeling last long because he slowly but more forcefully slid back in, I moaned more loudly and was joined by a moan of Edward's as well.

We continued like that for a while, him pulling out all the way then pushing in all the way then pulling out again. But you didn't here my complaining. It felt too good, amazing that I couldn't say anything all that came out of my mouth were noises that I didn't know I could make, I wouldn't be able to name half of them, the same goes for Edward but I'm sure that the sounds he was making were way better and sexier than mine. Hell I couldn't even think right. All that was in my mind right now was Edward, how lucky I was, and how good this felt. But I didn't care, no words were needed right now, there are no words for right now.

Edward was holding me close with one arm around my waist and his other hand was inter laced with mine on top if us under the pillows. I liked that it made me feel like we were even more connected. He was holding me close, I liked, it but I wanted to be closer. I wanted him to hold me as tight as I was holding him.

"Edward… closer…" I managed to get out though a moan. I was happy when he did. Happy that he wasn't wasting time being careful now. I should have been scared that he might lose it any second and bite me or crush me for that matter but I couldn't find it in me to care, if I died now I wound die a happy woman.

As much as I liked what he was doing, going at a slow pace, I wanted more I don't know why or how I knew but I got this tingling sensation in my stomach and I felt like I needed more, I just didn't what more I needed. But I could not take it anymore, so I just asked.

"Edward... more… please…" I breathed out gripping his shoulder more tightly and digging my nails into his back. If he was human I would have cut him. He seemed to like that. I didn't even think he would feel it much. But he did and he liked it

"Oh God Bella, do that again!" he growled moving faster and harder. I gasped. So this is what I wanted, him to go faster. Yes this was what I was looking for.

"You like that… don't you?" I said while running my nails down his back roughly.

"God yes!" he growled again moving even faster.

"Oh God, Edward!" I screamed while scraping my nails back up his back and running them across his shoulder blades.

"You like_ that_ don't you?" he asked me now. He let go of my waist put his hand on my hip but kept his other hand in mine. When he plunged into me again he hit that spot in me that he hit earlier with his fingers.

"Oh God yes, YES EDWARD!" I screamed louder than I had all night. I wasn't trying too but God DAMN did that did that feel good.

He was gripping my waist tighter to help him trust in faster. My legs rapped around him instinctively to help him go in deeper.

He grunted my name still going faster and deeper. My moans were getting louder and more frequent the faster he went. He kept going faster, faster than possible. He was using his extra abilities. I guess he was close as well. Just a few more trusts later I came hard soon followed by Edward chanting my name loudly. I didn't chant I screamed. Screamed loud, louder than earlier, louder than I ever screamed in my life, louder than when James bit me and the venom was spreading though me.

When I stopped I noticed that Edward was kissing my neck and running his hand all along my side. When I had caught me breath he brought his face up to mine and whispered fiercely with his eyes closed "I love you."

"I love you too" I said just as fiercely then kissed him. When I was out of breath I broke it but didn't want to. He didn't move he rested his forehead on mine.

"You should get some sleep. You have to be tired." He whispered again.

"Will you stay tonight." I asked I don't know why but I had this feeling that he was going to leave.

He opened his eyes and there was a fire in his eyes but not the fire I was used to. This was different, I didn't like it.

"Of course I'll stay tonight." He said. I didn't want to push it but I still felt wrong so I just nodded. He moved out of me, I whimpered I wanted him to stay inside me forever but he didn't disappoint, he moved to his side and pulled me towards him and cradled me in his chest. He pulled the quilt over us so I wouldn't be cold.

"Goodnight Edward. I love you." I whispered already falling asleep.

"Goodnight Bella. I love you too." he said back

**N/A: I am so sorry about the long ass wait. The internet got disconnected and I had no way of posting this up but I was finally able to post this thanks to my incredible, smart, talented, bestest friend in the world Alice. Everybody say thanks!**

**Again sorry but please review and tell me something! Tell me good, bad, or this is the worst story I have ever read. Just please, let me know. **

**Thanks. **


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A: Again so sorry for the wait but at least now I have more chapters written and that means faster updates. **

**So enough talking lets start reading!**

"Goodnight Edward. I love you." she whispered already falling asleep.

"Goodnight Bella. I love you too." I said back.

I watched her go to sleep; just like I did every other night but tonight was different this was the last night I was going to be like this. This was the last night she was going to sleep in my arms. Hopefully she would be able to move on soon. It was sick of me to hope that she wouldn't move on. Ever. But I did I hoped that she would never move on that I would be the only one to ever touch her. I wanted to be the only one to ever touch her heart and her body. That I would be the one she picked to be with when she could have gotten anybody she wanted. But she chose me. Was I the luckiest person in the world or what? I thought.

No I wasn't lucky. I was never lucky. Here I am I have this beautiful woman in my arms and I can't be with her because of what I am, of what I had no decision over. Here I am with the love of my life and I can't even be with her without wanting her blood. Earlier it hadn't been to difficult but it had come, that over whelming thirst for her blood. Like I said it wasn't too difficult but I did have to bite down on a pillow to not do anything stupid.

The bloodlust was bearable but I got this stupid idea in my head. The part of me that wanted me to be happy, in other words the selfishness in me wanted to bite her then and there, wanted to make her mine in more than one way. But I won't do it. I can't. I can't condemn Bella to a world like this. Sure it wouldn't be to bad with every one but its just to much to give up. Sure now she says that she doesn't care later on she will. Her friends will grow old and have kids and grand kids and she'll stay young for ever. Never having kids, never getting old, never dieing, never seeing the ones you love ever again.

I didn't want to take that away from her. I wanted to give her that. I wanted to give her everything not take it away. How I wish I could give her everything she wants and more. But I couldn't. I could make her happy for a few decades maybe more but then the truth would hit and she would realize what I did to her. She would try to fake being happy but she wouldn't fool me, she would be unhappy then she would accept it but she would still be unhappy, and I would be the one that did that to her.

The sun was staring to rise and I realized that I had been holding Bella a little too tight so I moved to my back to give her more space and get more comfortable but she wouldn't have that, she moved to snuggled into my chest as she rapped her arm around my waist to pull herself closer to me and tangled her legs in with mine. I sighed. I loved this, just lying in bed with her in my arms and naked a plus. I sighed again. This, this I loved, was soon going to be over.

Soon.

So soon.

Why did it have to be _so_ soon?

The sun was almost up now. It was about the time to get ready for school. I knew I had to leave to get some cloths and tell the family though they probably already know thanks to Alice.

Alice.

She was going to be so devastated. Ever since her first vision of Bella she knew she would love her like her very own sister, even more than Rosalie. She was going to miss her terribly and she was going to be very angry with me on top of all.

Because I was stupid enough to let it get this far and endanger her by sleeping with her.

Because I was going to be depressed for lets say the rest of my life.

Lastly and most importantly because I was going to hurt her more than anybody else.

Bella started to stir. She was so cute with her mouth half open and tiny little bit of drool had dropped on too my chest. Her hair was a mess but I liked it, it was the way she woke up and I wanted to see her wake up like this every morning just lying across my chest after a very goodnight's sleep or just a very goodnight.

She stirred some more then tightened her arms around me. I smiled and held her more tightly as well.

"Good morning." I whispered into her hair.

She shook her head and looked up at me. I gasped. The look in her eyes took my breath away. It was a look of pure love and adoration.

"No," she shook her head again with a serious look. I got scared, what if I hurt her, was she mad was it not good for her. No. I thought. Of course it was good. Well for me at least.

"Bella I'm-" I was about to apologize but she cut me off with a very passionate kiss and I couldn't help but respond back so I rolled us over till I was half way on top of her.

"Great morning." She giggled. I stared at her curiously, she never giggled. She laughed, she chuckled but never giggled. She noticed me staring.

"What?" she asked blushing lightly and again I couldn't help but respond as I brushed her cheeks with the back of my hand. But I pulled away quickly, I had to put some space between us.

"You just giggled." I said smiling. I couldn't help it I liked the way it sounded.

"I guess I did." She giggled again.

"I like it." I said still smiling.

"Good." she said smiling too.

I sighed. It was time to go face the family. Esme. I just thought this was going to heart her as much as Alice. She loved Bella like a daughter and I was taking her away and Carlisle he loved Bella just as much. Also Emmet I was taking away his little sister. Even though they hadn't bonded much I knew Jasper would miss her too, I knew he already thought of her as a sister too and he was very ashamed that he could've killed her yesterday.

"What's wrong?" asked Bella.

"It's just that I have to go." I sighed again.

"What? Why? Don't go." She started panicking. I think she might have realized that something was about to change so I decided to try and not bring it up.

"Bella, baby I have to go take a quick shower and get some cloths. I can't go to school like this." I gestured at my naked body.

She took a hand that was resting on my shoulder and started trailing it down my chest, my breathing got heavy when she circled my nipple then moved to the other. God does she realize what she does to me. I thought as I instantly grew hard. Hitting her thigh in the process, she moaned lightly pressing herself closer to me, I instinctively rapped my arms around her. She continued to trace my chest down to my stomach tracing my abs and pressing on my belly-button. I growled lightly. God that felt good. I thought. She went down to my hip bones and traced down the indention and stopped just above my pubic hair, skimming my hair along the edges.

I couldn't take it anymore she was driving me insane with need. Even though I knew it was stupid, even though I knew I shouldn't have, and even though I knew it would hurt us both later, I couldn't stop, I didn't want to. But a sudden thought came across my mind. This was one of the last times I was going to be with her, just me and her nothing in our way just Edward and Bella, just man and woman, just us, two people in love. So I decided to throw away all my cares out the window and do what _I _wanted just for once instead of what's right. I growled and flipped to my back holding Bella above me not touching me except for my tip teasing her entrance. She gasped at the sudden movement.

"God Bella, do you have any idea what you do to me?" I asked snarling lightly. But I didn't let her answer as I trust in her bringing her down on me.

**N/A: Once again sorry for the wait. To you people reading this story just saying thanks and I hope you enjoy it. Just to let you know this will be a full story and hopefully it is a good one. **

**Please leave some input and let me know how I'm doing.**


	6. Chapter 6

** N/A: None.**

"God Bella, do you have any idea what you do to me?" I asked snarling lightly. But I didn't let her answer as I trust in her, bringing her down on me.

She gasped again then moaned closing her eyes throwing her head back and resting her hands on my abdomen. Good God she looked so fucking sexy doing that. I groaned at the way she looked and at the feeling of being fully inside of her.

She started to rock her hips back and forth and side to side. I groaned again, the sensations were amazing no wonder everybody in the house is always at it. I moved my hands down her waist to her hips and started to move her up and down my cock and thrusting in at an abnormally fast pace. She met each one of my upwards thrusts with a downwards one of hers, slamming down hard on me. We moaned and grunted each time we were completely in each other-well technically just her but. She was biting on her lip hard from the pleaser but still letting out moans.

I leaned forward and cupped her face she opened her eyes and looked at me. I was trying to tell her that I loved her without words but also that no matter what I still loved her. Forever. I think she got the message as she stilled her movements and her eyes instantly filled with tears. She started shaking her head slowly letting a few tear spill over.

"Bella…" I murmured quietly.

"Don't…" she was pleading with her beautiful eyes as well as with words, "Please Edward… don't."

I couldn't take the hurt in her eyes. It was too much. I closed my eyes quickly and found her lips. I kissed her long and passionately. There was blood in her mouth that she made by biting down so hard. But it didn't tempt me now, I was going to hurt her enough. But it did taste succulent, especially in her mouth. Not wanting her to think about it anymore I began moving us again and we moaned into each others mouth.

I began going faster and faster getting very close to the edge. I could tell she was close too as her moans got more and more frequent. I was waiting for her to go first, for her to find her release first. When she got there she grabbed a fistful of my hair pulling hard as her other hand went to my back and scratched at it. Her mouth found my shoulder and she bit down it to muffle her screaming my name but it had other affects she wasn't expecting. There, were she bit was sending electric pulses threw my body adding to the pleaser. I wanted more.

"Oh God Bella… shit, more… harder… bite me harder!" I yelled not trying to keep quite at all. When she did I came into her and growled her name loudly. When I stopped I realized that she had stopped biting and replaced her teeth with her cheek. Her face was flushed and her hair was still a tattered mess but I loved it. I did this to her. I loved it!

I leaned back against the head bood still holding her in my arms. I smiled. This was how I wanted it to be just holding her forever. I looked at the time and sighed it was getting late and I still had to go to the house shower and get some cloths. Bella moved to look at me but I just tightened my arms around her.

"What?" she asked.

"It's late," I sighed again. "I need to go shower and change."

Her face had gotten back to her beautiful ivory color and her temperature was normal now but I felt her face flush again. I looked down at her curiously.

"What?" was now my turn to ask.

"Well." She started, tracing small patterns on my chest. I purred at the sensation. It was amazing, her small warm fingers lightly tracing on my cool hard skin, it felt so good.

"What?" she asked a little surprised.

"Nothing," I said shacking my head slightly, "that just feels really good." I smirked.

"Good." She said with a small smile.

"Yes it is good." I said kissing the top of her head then I remembered she was going to tell me something "You were saying." I prompted.

"Well," she started and flushed again, "I was wondering if, maybe, if you want to, you could take a shower… here." She said hesitantly. I thought about that, me taking a shower here, with Bella, me rubbing soap all over her, washing her hair with her strawberry scented shampoo and her doing the same to me. I liked it. I liked it a lot and Bella noticed as she was still on top of me.

I felt her smile against my chest and smiled myself. I pretended to think about it for a second.

"Hmm… take a shower here… it would be with you of course?" I asked maybe I was getting ahead of myself.

"Only if you want me to." She replied looking at me from under her lashes and biting her lip. Did she know how sexy she was when she did that? I asked myself.

"You'll be there?" I asked she nodded yes, "Well then Miss Swan it looks like you're having company in your shower this morning?" I said with a devilish grin.

I heard her heart stutter and smiled but then I saw her eye glaze over and darken. My smile went away and I gulped back the venom that started pooling in my mouth

"Well then lets get started." She whispered seductively.

I growled and swallowed back some more venom. It took all my strength to not just take her right then and there. Instead I grabbed her and threw her over my shoulder and ran to the bathroom. I got there and set her down on the sink before she could even catch her breath.

"Jesus Christ Edward, tell me when your going to do that." She said angrily trying to catch her breath.

"Sorry love." I said leaning in the shower turning in the water. She didn't respond but I could feel her watching me in a way that almost made me feel self-conscious. I looked over my shoulder to check and sure enough she was she was staring at me. No, not at me but at my ass. I cleared my thought to get her attention. When she looked up I saw her eyes were hungry. I held back a groan and chose to tease her.

"Like what you see?" I asked giving my butt a little shake. She blushed and looked away at being caught so I turned back to the shower to check the waters temperature. When I got the temperature right I straightened up and turned around to Bella. She was still biting her lip but she wasn't looking away she was staring at me again. She hopped down the counter and walked to me still not meeting my eyes. She stopped in front of me and placed her hands on my chest I grabbed her around the waist and pulled her closer to me. She moved her hands up to my shoulders and over them to trail down my back.

"Yes." She said still moving her hands lower towards my butt.

"What?" I chocked out distracted by her hands.

"I like what I see. I really, really like." She said grabbing my ass and giving it a squeeze. This time I didn't hold back my groan. I grabbed her more firmly and stepped into the shower bringing her with me. I placed her under the water letting it run threw her hair and over her body. I grabbed the shampoo bottle and got some in my hand.

"May I?" I asked. She nodded so I proceeded and brought my hands up to her head and started rubbing gently. I grabbed her hair and brought it up to her head to get some shampoo so it could get washed as well. When I finished I put her under the water once more to wash the shampoo out of her hair. I ran my fingers gently threw her thick strands of mahogany beauty to make sure all of it got out. She moaned and arched her back slightly pressing herself into me. I growled lightly. When all of it was out I muttered a 'Done' and she opened her eyes looking at me with hooded lids.

"My turn." she breathed. I groaned and nodded she moved so I could get under the water. She grabbed the shampoo and pored some into her hands then she looked up at me and pouted.

"What?" I asked worried.

"You're too tall." She said still pouting. I chuckled slightly then bent down to kiss her. She brought her hands up to my hair and started rubbing in gentle circles. I moaned and bent down on my knees to give her better access. While she continued to rub my hair I grabbed the body wash and started washing her body. She was moaning and arching her back as I moved up body. I paid special attention to her glorious breasts and amazing ass. She pulled me up and kissed me deeply and pushed us so we were both under the water. She moved her hands up to my hair again and washed all of the shampoo out. When she was done I turned us around so I could was her body off.

She started moaning and arching again as my hands roamed her body again washing all traces of soap off. She rapped her arms around my neck and pulled me down to kiss me again. I turned us around again this time so her back was pressed against the tiled wall. She moaned into my mouth and kissed me harder. I moaned and picked her up so I wouldn't have to bend down, she rapped her legs around my waist and pulled me closer. I growled and adjusted myself at her entrance

"Bella, I want you so much." I growled out.

"Yes." She whimpered.

That's all I needed. I pushed into her slowly enjoying the feeling.

"Ugh, Bella." I moaned and was rewarded with her throwing her head back against the tile and moaning when I was fully in her. I pulled back out then pushed back in slowly. I kept that up just pulling out then pushing in slowly just like the first time but soon, to soon my need got stronger and I started to go faster no longer pulling all the way out.

Bella was panting and gasping now and gripping my shoulders tightly, digging her nails into them. I could sense that she was close so I started to go faster wanting myself to come with her. After a few more thrusts later she was screaming my name as she climaxed soon followed by me yelling out her name.

After we both settled down a bit. I detangled Bella from me and set her down to turn off the now cold water off. I turned to see Bella leaning against the wall still trying to catch her breath. Okay so maybe it was just me that settled down.

"Are you okay?" I asked concerned. Maybe I had been a little to rough.

"Fantastic." She breathed out. I chuckled lightly letting it get to my ego. Apparently she noticed do to my huge smile.

"Don't be so smug about it." She muttered under her breath. I laughed out loud then grabbing two towels and handing one to her.

"I can't help it." I said still laughing "I mean come on," I continued "I've never done this before and I'm good at it, fantastic was your word."

"Yeah but you are good at everything." she said then smirked and went on "But you are my first so how can I know if you really are good or not?" she asked rapping the towel around herself. I stared at her in utter disbelief. Did she really just say that? I mean it's true but Bella would never say something like that.

She stepped out of the shower and I just stared at her. She turned halfway out the door and called over her shoulder, "Are you coming?"

I quickly rapped the towel around my waist and followed her to her bedroom. I shut the door behind me and wove my arms around her waist pulling her closer to me till her back was pressed against my chest.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked moving her hair and kissing her neck. She leaned into me and gave me more access to her neck. I got an idea then I wanted to mark her as mine so bit down gently not to release too much venom into her system but just enough to leave my mark. She let out a small moan barley audible, too human ears that is.

"Oh, I don't know." She said.

"Hmm." I hummed against her neck making her shudder, "I guess I better go then."

"Do you have to?" she asked pouting. I smiled at her and gave her a quick kiss then put my pants and shirt on. I left my boxers and under shirt on the floor for Bella, just as a reminder.

"I'm just going to change." I gave her another kiss then went to the window, "I'll pick you up later." I said. She nodded still pouting. I turned to jump out of the window and ran to the house. I was dreading what was waiting ahead but I had to do this. Soon I was on the lawn with Alice waiting for me on the porch looking very angry. Here we go. I thought dully.


	7. Chapter 7

I stopped half way to the porch steps waiting for her to get it over with. I really wasn't in the mood for this but I knew she had to get it out know, if only just a little bit. She walked off the porch and up to me stopping just a few feet away.

"Do you have any idea what your about to do?" she asked quietly. This was bad, I wanted her to scream, to yell at me, to hit me, but no she was making it more difficult on me.

"Yes." I replied coldly trying to hind how much this was going to hurt me because I knew she had to do this not only for her but for me to.

"Oh you do?" she asked raising her eye brows letting a bit of anger in her tone.

"Yes." I said through clenched teeth.

"So why don't you tell me, so I can know as well because I can't see it. I really can't see it." She said her voice getting louder and angrier.

"I am trying to protect her."

"Protect her?" she asked incredulous.

"Yes."

"No Edward, you are not protecting her you are killing her!" she was yelling now but that didn't bother me, what she said was a different matter.

"How can you say that Alice? Do you want to hurt me?" I yelled at her forgetting about my mask everybody was now gathered around the porch and Jasper was sending calming waves towards me but they weren't helping all I could feel was pain. My pain.

"I'm not trying to hurt you Edward. I am trying to make you see what you are doing. You're not just hurting yourself! You're hurting Bella! You're hurting me and the family! This isn't just about you!" She screamed back at me.

"I know Alice! Do you think that I want to do this?" I asked, "Do you think this is how I wanted this to end? Do you think I enjoy hurting her? Hurting everybody including myself?" Jasper had come closer still trying to calm me and was now a couple feet behind Alice which was a mistake because I couldn't control my emotions anymore as I fell to my knees on the ground and he went down as well with the intensity of them clutching at his dead heart wile I tried to block out all the thoughts of pity and sorrow grabbing my hair and pulling it trying to distract myself.

"No Edward, but it doesn't change the fact that it's true. Everything. Everything that you don't want to do you are doing and you don't have to! Your just being a stubborn jack ass! An idiot that is making thing more difficult when there's a simple solution!" she yelled grabbing my wrists and pulling my hands away from my hair and pulling me up. I yanked my hands away from hers angrily.

"Ugh… Alice, how many times do I have to tell you that's not going to happen! I'm never going to change Bella! I'm not going to damn her to this life!" I yelled grabbing her shoulders and shaking her trying to make her understand.

"And how many times do I have to tell you that _that_ is her future! That she's made her choice and you can't change it." She voice got lower till it was just a whisper and her knees gave out making her lean into me. I pulled her closer getting on me knees again hugging her.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, "I know you love her too."

"I'm sorry too." She whispered back, "I love you."

I almost smiled "I love you too." I stayed like that for a while then sighed. I wasn't going to be able to stay with my family knowing the pain I was causing them and I didn't want them to see me in pain, this was the only time I was going to let them see me just how hurt I was. Of course Jasper would know but I didn't want to see or hear there pain I was causing whether it be for me, for Bella, or for themselves.

"I'll miss you." She whispered.

"I'll miss you too Alice." I whispered kissing the top of her head.

"Just to let you know," she started to get up, "You won't forget her by what you're going to do in the future." I looked at her curiously "You'll see." She said and went to Jasper. I sighed and went into the house. I wasn't calling it home because home was with Bella. That was my real home not some house not even my family. I ignored Esme as she reached for me when I walked threw the door. I saw the pain on her face and it hurt me too but I couldn't let it get to me. I knew what I had to do.

I ran upstairs to my bedroom to get changed. After I got dressed I grabbed a pen and some paper to write the goodbyes I was to coward to face. I just couldn't take there pain right now especially Esme's. I put them in envelopes with each owner's names and left them on my bed. I'm hoping Alice will at least tell the others of the letters even if she is angry with me, but I left her one as well, maybe she'll read it later when she's not as mad.

When that was done I grabbed a duffle bag and stuffed some cloths in it. Then I went to my safe and emptied it out. I wasn't going to use my credit cards because the rest knew all my names and I didn't want them to know were I was in case they came looking for me. I'd come back when I was ready. I didn't really think they would but still, maybe I was wrong.

I was all done I had said goodbye-sort of. Now I had to go to Bella. Spend the last day with her. I didn't really want to spend that last day at school. Maybe she'd like to go to our meadow. I'd like to go one last time, knowing I wouldn't go there anymore. Just see and be there one last time. With Bella.

I went down the stair and headed to the garage. I got in the car and started it driving out to the unpaved road heading to Bella's house one last time. Was that how all my sentences referring to Bella going to end, one last time? I guess so. I got to her house in record time. I got out of the car and went to knock on the door. I checked to see if Charlie was still here, he was.

I knocked on the door and waited for Bella to open it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer; NOT MINE!**

**I'd just like to thank _hnwhitlock2000_, _Source76_, _Kaguma_, _Babyfrocks_, **** _Hatefulyou_, **** _tiadorna_. You guys really encorage me. Lastly I swear that I will so try to keep up with the updates but life is hectic as hell right now so if i get behind, I am so sorry!**

As soon as Edward was out the window I sunk to the floor and sighed in contentment. I knew something was coming, fast and I knew I wasn't going to like it and I knew that it was bad but I also knew that if it was coming there was no way of stopping it. I wouldn't be able to even if I tried. I got up and got dressed quickly thinking the quicker I dressed the quicker I'd be ready when Edward came back.

I went down stairs taking two at a time and nearly falling down. I grabbed the railing to prevent that from happening and walked down a little slower. When I got down stairs I went into the kitchen and pored myself some Coca Puffs.

I looked out the window as I went to sit down and noticed that Charlie still hadn't left. That's weird. He's usually gone by this time. I thought looking at the clock. Maybe he over slept or something?

I grabbed my bowel and took it to the table grabbing a spoon on the way. I sat down and started eating thinking about last night. A wide smile spread across my lips and I blushed thinking about it. God! Last night was the best birthday ever! I looked up and saw my dad watching me from the door way. I looked down quickly and blushed even harder thinking about the stupid smile on my face. He walked in and sat in the chair across from me.

"So." he started, "You said you had fun last night?"

"Yeah," I cleared my throat, "It was great." Amazing, fantastic, mind-blowing, out of this world.

"And you slept well?" he voice sounded strained.

"Yeah." I answered cautiously.

"Look Bella," he started clearing his throat, "I know that you are an adult-technically-now but there are still certain things that you should talk about and since your mother sent you here I feel like it should be the one to talk to you about this and I am your father so that puts more of the responsibility one me as well."

Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Please don't let this be what I think it is. Please God. I'll do anything, I swear. "Dad, you don't have-"

"Yes! I do Isabella! Even if I don't want to! Okay? So just listen up because I really don't want to repeat myself." he said scratching the back of his head. I groaned and put my head down on the table with my hands over it.

"You and Edward seem pretty serious and like I said you are technically an adult but you're still my little girl and I wish we weren't having this conversation but there are certain things that you should know when it comes to being… sexually active when someone."

"Dad, please don't! Just don't" I begged still not looking up. I think I might cry of embarrassment. I actually feel tears coming up!

"I have to and you're going to listen even if you pretend not to be here listening." he said sternly. "So… when someone becomes sexually active… it's important to know what can happen if you're not careful." he sighed heavily then continued, "You could get a disease and-"

"Dad! That's not going to happen because I've only been with Edward." Shit! Did I really say that! Fuck!

He looks down and mutters something under his breath. "Yeah… well…" he looks up at me and continues more firmly, "What if he's been with other people?"

I just stared at him open mouthed. I mean I get it. I get why he would think that way if he had just met him but he's known him for almost a year. He's been around him long enough to realize that he wasn't like that. I mean he could have anyone he wanted, he could have multiple anyone's, but he chose me.

I couldn't help but smile internally at that. He chose me saying I was beautiful inside and out, that he loved me even though he shouldn't because of my blood, because he didn't know if he could handle himself with me, that I was the first and only woman he wanted to be with mentally as well as physically even though he shouldn't.

But he did choose me and he does want me and he can control himself with me, not that my dad would know that but still. Anyway back to my point he should know by now that he's not like that.

"D-did you really just say that?" I asked slowly, my anger rising and I didn't even try to hold it in.

"Bella, he's a pretty good looking guy and I'm sure he's had other girlfriends than just you. Who's to say that he hasn't been with someone else?"

"Him!" I yelled, "He's to say that and me because I believe him and I love him and I'm the first girlfriend he's ever had."

"He could be lying to you!" he yelled back, "How am I supposed to trust him with you if I can't even trust him when he's lying to you just to get into your pants!" Okay, he had gone too far. He didn't know what he was talking about, of course I couldn't tell him the truth but he was insulting Edward and me by extension and that just wasn't right.

"He's not lying." I said slowly getting up from my chair, "You're supposed to trust him because I trust him and he's _not_ just trying to get into my pants."

"How do you know that Bella?! What if everything he says and does is all a lie? Kids his age only want one thing and they would do anything to get that! I should now because I was like him and look were that got me! Getting the woman I love pregnant, having a child as a teenager, loosing the woman I love because she wasn't ready for us, to be married and raising a family, to here! Having a conversation with my only daughter about sex and her boyfriend who is more than likely lying to her! Tell my Bella how am I supposed to trust him?!"

"Because I know it's not a lie! And if it were a lie that would mean that Alice also lied and Carlisle and Esme and everyone else too! So what dad, you're calling all of them liars too?! And if he was in this just to get into my pants then he would be in this forever because he didn't want to sleep with me! I practically had to beg him! Actually I did! I did beg him! How do you like that dad! Your little girl begged her boyfriend to have sex with her because he was too honorable to do it himself! Because he didn't want to hurt me! Because he was afraid that he was going to hurt me and not be able to control himself but he did and he can and oh my God dad, it was amazing!"

I stopped and looked him strait in the eyes. He wanted to start acting like a father, that was fine. But I should at least get him at a good starting point. If he wanted to insinuate things and accuse people and talk about sex then feel free but don't expect me to be embarrassed because I won't, not if it meant protecting Edward's reputation and keeping people from thinking wrong things of him if I could prevent it.

He just stared at me red faced with anger turning darker by the second and jaw clenched tightly. I head a car pull up and knew it was Edward. I waited for him to come up and knock even though I knew he was here. A few seconds later I heard a soft but firm knock at the door. I walked out of the kitchen slowly still looking at my dad. He kept his eyes on me as well. I finally turned when I reached the corner. I opened the door to reveal a smiling Edward.

"Hey." he said softly reaching his hand out to stroke my cheek. I grabbed his hand before he could reach all the way and put it on my ass before I threw one arm around his neck pulling him down to kiss him. He was shocked a little but still kissed me. The hand that I placed on my butt was moving slowly up towards my hip but I wasn't having that. I placed my hand over his and squeezed his hand slightly.

"Ella." he mumbled but I didn't let him finish as I took the opportunity to stick my tongue in his mouth when it opened. He groaned when I sucked on his tongue and seemed less reluctant as he grabbed my ass more firmly and started massaging it. I let go of his hand and found my way to his hair, with the other running my nails against his scalp moaning.

He growled a little and pushed me up against the door jam putting one hand on my hip and keeping the other on my butt. He pressed himself into me and moaned grinding into my stomach. I got on my tip toes trying to seek more friction. He got the idea and grabbed me by the hips and lifted me up. I rapped my legs around him and continued moving against him. He moaned again and moved his hands up to my waist and while one continued up my side skimming the side of my breast and along my arm to my hand that was tangled in is hair. He pulled it out of his hair and laced his fingers with mine brining it over are heads and resting it along the jam.

His other hand was still on my waist and it was playing with the hem of my shirt, his fingers were slipping under and touching my heated flesh making me whimper in pleasure at his coolness. He moved his hand a little higher and traced along my rib cage. His kisses were becoming slower and deeper, his thumb tracing circles on the back of my hand and his other moving from my ribs to my back and massaging gently.

His kisses got even slower till his lips were just barely brushing against mine. He stopped completely and just stayed there slightly out of breath even though he didn't really need it, but I on the other hand, was panting for air. He rubbed his nose lightly against mine then rested his forehead on mine with his eyes closed. He bought are hands that were still joined down between us with the back of his hand laying on top of my heart, no doubt feeling my heart beat erratically.

We stayed like that for a minute or so then he moved the hand that was still pressed on my back along my legs were they were still locked behind him and pulled gently. I let him move my legs so I could stand but not without hesitation. He kept are hands together between us. I smiled at that and that he kept the other around my back holding me tight to him.

"Hi." I said, suddenly realizing I hadn't answered his greeting. He smirked and rolled his eyes.

"Now you tell me. You know that it's actually the other way around. First you say 'hello' then you kiss them. But you didn't really do anything wrong since you didn't kiss me." I looked at him confused. He smirked again but this time it looked mischievous. He leaned forward and lowered his voice till it was just a whisper.

"You more or less attacked me and I have just got to say that it was fucking hot." He breathed against my neck making me shiver and grip his arm tightly. I heard someone clear there throat and opened my eyes. I looked around and saw my dad staring at us. I looked down and blushed. I had completely forgot we were still here but then I remembered that I wasn't going to be embarrassed and looked up grabbing Edward's arm tightly again when I felt him start to move. He looked at me curiously but I just shook my head. I looked back at my father and saw that he was red and clenching his teeth again.

"Are you done yet?" he asked in a low voice trying to control his anger. I sighed and pushed Edward away. He moved immediately taking a step back and dropping his hands to his sides.

"Yeah." I said, "We're done. For now." I saw that he was about to say something but I turned to Edward who was looking at me in shock. "I'll be back. I'm just going to get my bag."

**Tell me what you think.**


End file.
